Easter's Bunny
by Tipititralala
Summary: Cuddy décide d'organiser une chasse aux oeufs dans l'enceinte du PPTH pour les enfants malades. Mais organiser ça seule se révèle plus difficile qu'elle ne l'imaginait, et elle se voit forcée de demander de l'aide au seul médecin à son service qui ne soit pas occupé par ses consultations...


_Apparemment, aujourd'hui c'est le lundi de Pâques. Apparemment, c'est ce qu'il parait hein. Tant qu'on ne m'aura pas montré de réelles preuves, moi je n'y croirai pas ! Mais bon, quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis une fois de plus faite harcelée pour mes deux esclaves (avec qui je dois sans doute être trop laxiste, parce qu'elles ont l'air plus choyées que __martyrisées parce que, la preuve, elles en profitent et en redemandent). Bref, me voilà, en train de publier un OS, tout ça parce qu'elles n'ont pas arrêté de me pousser à le faire._

_Pour résumer, cet OS est une demande de Jeanne (oui, mon esclave elle-même). Elle avait une idée en tête, et a souhaité que je la retranscrive à l'écrit, en me laissant libre choix de ce que je souhaitais en faire. Et en à peine une journée, c'était fait. Mais du coup, une fois qu'elle a su qu'il était achevé, elle s'est mise en tête de me poursuivre encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je cède et que je publie. Et je ne vous parle même pas de la pression qu'elle me met à l'instant-même pendant que je fais mon intro !_

_Afin de faciliter la lecture de cet OS, je pense que vous n'avez pas besoin d'indications bien précises pour une fois. Cette fiction ne se place pas dans une saison particulière, hormis qu'elle n'appartient pas à la partie post-saison 5, puisque Cuddy n'a pas adopté Rachel ou n'a pas vécu la dure épreuve de la perte de Joy. Voilà voilà !_

_Allez, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps (Jeanne risque de me faire une crise cardiaque si je continue à vous faire languir), et je vous souhaite une -je l'espère fortement- bonne lecture. A bientôt les gens !  
See ya people :D_

* * *

_**Easter's Bunny**_

Assise devant son ordinateur, elle réglait les ultimes détails de sa chasse à l'oeuf. Elle avait déjà relu une bonne vingtaine de fois le mail qu'elle avait préparé afin de prévenir tous les membres du personnel, revoyant à chaque fois la formulation de certaines phrases. L'initiative lui était venue lorsqu'elle avait entendu un petit du service d'oncologie demander à une infirmière si les cloches sauraient où il se trouvait. Il semblait si préoccupé par cette interrogation !

De ce fait, elle s'était mise en tête d'organiser l'évènement. Les mails enfin envoyés, elle jeta un œil à sa montre, et roula des yeux. Bon sang, toute seule, elle n'arriverait jamais à mettre son plan à exécution. Il allait lui falloir de l'aide, et rapidement. Malheureusement, la plupart de ses employés avaient pas mal de travail en cette période de fêtes, les patients arrivant par dizaine pour des abus d'alcool, des blessures idiotes et d'autres maux en tout genre. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui se permettait d'échapper à la corvée de consultations, ce qui n'était un secret pour personne. Mais de là à lui demander un coup de main et à ce qu'il accepte, la frontière était aussi large que la muraille de Chine longue. Mais il était le seul disponible, elle devait se faire une raison. Elle allait être forcée de parvenir à le convaincre si elle désirait que tout soit prêt à temps pour les enfants.

D'une main décidée, elle referma son ordinateur, attrapa son portable ainsi que son sac, enfila sa veste, et quitta son bureau. Elle parcourut la tête haute le hall, saluant brièvement les gens présents, puis s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur où elle pressa le bouton pour le premier étage. Elle fit claquer ses ongles manucurés sur la barre métallique, et souffla un bon coup lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent devant elle. Elle adressa un léger sourire aux quelques patients ou médecins qu'elle croisa, et s'engagea d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de son Diagnosticien. Elle frappa un coup sur la porte, et l'ouvrit avant de pénétrer dans l'antre.

Elle le trouva avachi dans son fauteuil, ses écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles. Elle se pencha au dessus de lui, les lui retira vivement, et se posta droite comme un 'I' devant son employé.

**- J'ai besoin de vous**, déclara-t-elle.**  
- Vous êtes si frustrée que ça ? **Se moqua-t-il, sa canne tournant entre ses mains. **Et du coup, vous vous êtes enfin décidée à me demander d'y remédier ?**

Elle roula des yeux, se saisit du manteau du médecin, et le lui jeta au visage. Il le rattrapa au vol, un sourire mesquin plaqué sur son visage. Il se releva et l'enfila, s'appuyant sur sa canne.

**- Si je comprends bien, si je vous file un coup de main, je pourrais sortir plus rapidement du travail ? **S'exclama-t-il tandis qu'elle replaçait correctement ses boucles sur ses épaules.  
**- Seulement à condition que vous vous comportiez sagement, et que je sois satisfaite de votre aide**, annonça-t-elle en se dirigeant à nouveau vers la sortie.  
**- J'ai le droit de savoir où vous m'emmenez au moins ? **L'interrogea-t-il, essayant d'adapter son pas au sien.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, un large sourire illuminant ses lèvres. Ils rejoignirent l'ascenseur et traversèrent le hall avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

**- Au centre commercial**, lâcha-t-elle simplement en laissant le vent frais balayer son visage.  
**- Vous n'avez plus de petites culottes à votre taille et vous avez besoin de moi pour en choisir de nouvelles ? **Se moqua-t-il alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la voiture de la jeune femme.  
**- Malheureusement pour vous, non**, ricana-t-elle. **On va aller chercher des chocolats pour organiser une chasse à l'oeuf, ça vous va ?**

Il grimaça, mais s'installa toutefois sur le siège passager. Elle vint prendre place au volant, boucla sa ceinture et mit en route le moteur, avant de lancer sa Lexus dans les rues de Princeton. Ils se rendirent au plus grand commercial des environs. Là-bas, elle gara le véhicule sur une place handicapé, et ensemble ils prirent un caddy. Il marchait aux côtés de sa patronne sans constamment se plaindre, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la Doyenne.

**- Je demeure septique face à la facilité avec laquelle vous avez accepté de m'accompagner**, avoua-t-elle tandis qu'elle guidait le chariot à travers les rayons.

Il regarda longuement un des articles en vente, avant de finalement reporter son attention sur elle. Il plaça l'objet dans le caddy, et ancra son regard au sien.

**- Tous les moyens sont bons pour échapper au travail ! **S'enthousiasma-t-il tandis que, par mégarde, sa main frôla celle de la Doyenne, les faisant tous les deux frissonner de surprise. **D'autant plus que je raffole du chocolat, et que j'aurais une grosse part si je vous aide à tout organiser.**

Elle ricana, et le poussa à avancer un peu pour accéder à l'étalage qu'elle convoitait. Il l'empêcha d'y parvenir en plaçant une main possessive sur la hanche de Cuddy, qui ne pur retenir un éclat de rire devant le côté inédit de la chose. Le reste des courses se déroula dans une ambiance plutôt tranquille et détendue, et vint enfin l'arrivée à la caisse. Telle une habituée, Lisa s'apprêta à attendre sagement son tour à l'une d'elle, mais son employé tira le chariot à lui, entraînant la jeune femme vers celle réservée aux infirmes, lui indiquant d'un signe de tête qu'il ne le prendrait pas comme une offense. Elle le gratifia alors d'un adorable sourire, et commença à déposer les articles sur le tapis roulant, pendant que la caissière faisait défiler les codes-barres devant la borne. L'Endocrinologue fouilla son sac, sous le regard amusé de son médecin. C'était si rare de voir Cuddy faire des courses !

**- Je vous préviens, le coup du « J'ai oublié ma carte bleue » ne marche pas avec moi**, déclara-t-il, bombant le torse.

Elle haussa un sourcil, et brandit fièrement un chéquier dans sa main.

**- Puisqu'il s'agit d'un événement organisé **_**POUR**_** l'hôpital, c'est le PPTH qui paye**, assura-t-elle en préparant le chèque pour ensuite le tendre à la vendeuse.  
**- Si j'avais su, j'en aurais davantage profité ! **Geint-il avant de presser sa Patronne pour qu'ils quittent le magasin.  
**- Je ne vous avais pas prévenu ? **Se moqua-t-elle tandis qu'ils rejoignaient le véhicule, où ils placèrent tous les chocolats.

Il ne leur fallut que peu de temps pour retourner sur leur lieu de travailet déchargeaient leurs achats. Dissimulés à l'intérieur de gros sacs, ils déposèrent le tout dans le bureau de la Doyenne, avant qu'elle ne lui tende une feuille où étaient imprimées des instructions. Il grogna en le lisant, puis reporta son attention sur elle.

**- Vous êtes sérieuse ? Je vais devoir planquer la moitié des œufs à travers tout l'hôpital ? Mais c'est de la torture avec ma jambe ! **Pleurnicha-t-il faussement.

Elle leva les yeux au plafond, et s'approcha de lui avant de déposer ses lèvres sur sa joue, un large sourire fendant son visage angevin. Sa bouche s'attarda sur sa barbe piquante, se délectant de cette sensation que cela lui procurait.

**- House, c'est ça, ou consultations forcées obligatoires**, le menaça-t-elle. **Alors considérez-vous chanceux que je vous autorise à vous balader un peu partout pour les dissimuler !  
****  
**Il grimaça histoire de sauver les apparences, mais finit toutefois par obéir. Durant une bonne heure, ils dissimulèrent les chocolats un peu partout dans l'établissement, avant de finalement se donner rendez-vous dans le bureau de Cuddy une fois l'opération achevée. Les enfants ne tarderaient pas à partir en 'mission', il fallait donc leur laisser le champ totalement libre.

**- Vous savez House, vous n'êtes plus forcé de rester en ma compagnie, notre part du marché est achevée**, rappela-t-elle en déposant son ordinateur sur ses genoux pour se charger de l'achèvement de certains dossiers.

Il fit mine d'être surpris, sa canne dessinant un '8' à travers les airs. Elle rit doucement, appréciant sans vouloir le reconnaître qu'elle était plus que ravie qu'il lui tienne compagnie. Il n'était pas comme tous les autres hommes qu'elle connaissait, à prendre des pincettes chaque fois qu'ils avaient affaire à elle. Non, lui il ne se gênait pas pour lui dire ce qu'il avait à lui dire, et il ne ménageait pas ses mots. C'était d'ailleurs une des choses qu'elle appréciait grandement, le fait qu'il ne la considère pas comme une petite chose fragile, mais réellement comme son égal.

A l'extérieur de l'office, les rires enfantins fusaient. Ils s'émerveillaient à chaque nouvelle découverte, oubliant l'espace d'un instant les maladies dont ils souffraient. Ce charmant son ravissait grandement Cuddy, qu se félicitait d'être parvenue à les soulager un peu des maux qui pesaient sur leurs épaules. Cela n'échappa à House, qui se délecta silencieusement de cette mine radieuse qu'elle affichait.

House regagna son bureau une trentaine de minutes plus tard, laissant sa patronne vaquer à ses occupations. Il évita tant bien que mal les gamins courant dans tous les sens, et s'enferma dans son repère, devant son programme télévisé préféré. À seize heures vingt-neuf précises, son portable vibra dans sa poche, attirant aussitôt son attention. Il glissa sa main dans le tissu, attrapa le combiné, et posa ses yeux sur l'écran. Quelques mots seulement y étaient inscrits, mais cela avait suffit à le faire sourire.

_**« Chasse aux œufs achevée. Reste le Lapin Or, pas trouvé »**_. Le fameux Lapin Or, le chocolat sur lequel House avait craqué lors de leurs courses. Et si Cuddy lui avait envoyé ce message, cela signifiait obligatoirement qu'elle avait une idée en tête. Ce qui bien sûr, n'était pas pour déplaire au Néphrologue.

_**« Une idée d'où il se trouve ? »**_. Il reposa son téléphone près de lui, afin de pouvoir voir en temps réel lorsqu'elle lui répondrait. Il se surprit d'ailleurs à attendre une réponse rapide, ce rapprochement entre elle et lui lui plaisant agréablement.

_**« D'après les rumeurs, il se trouverait au rez-de-chaussée. Ça réduit le champ de recherche, n'est-ce pas House ? »**_. Aussitôt, il se saisit de sa canne, éteignit son écran de télévision, prit son portable en main, et boita jusqu'à l'ascenseur aussi rapidement que sa jambe le lui permettait. Il pressa brutalement le bouton RDC, impatient de se mettre en quête du lapin doré.

_**« Considérablement. Mais n'y a-t-il pas davantage d'infos quand à sa position ? ».**_ Tout juste les portes s'ouvrirent-elles à l'étage désiré, qu'il orienta ses pas vers les salles de consultations. Après s'être assuré que la numéro 1 était belle et bien vide de patients, il y pénétra, à la recherche du chocolat. Mais n'ayant trouvé aucune trace de ce dernier, il passa à la suivante, jusqu'à ce que chacune ait été fouillée, sans succès. Son téléphone rappela son existence, et il s'empressa d'y jeter un œil.

_**« D'après mes sources, il ne se trouverait pas dans la CLINIC. Urgences peut-être ? »**_. Ni une ni deux, il s'y rendit, prenant bien soin de ne pas se laisser importuner par les autres employés présents sur les lieux. Il fouilla le bureau principal, les commodes et tout les meubles qui lui passaient sous la main, mais toujours rien. Il le savait, elle se jouait de lui, mais ce jeu lui plaisait sincèrement, et il était prêt à se laisser mener en bateau, car il avait l'impression plus que délicieuse que la récompense serait des plus alléchantes.

_**« Aucune trace sur place. Fausses données. D'autres possibilités ? »**_. Il se surprit lui-même à sourire lorsqu'il pressa la touche 'envoi', et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers l'accueil de l'hôpital, la chasse gardée de Brenda. Il se servit au passage d'une sucette rouge acidulée, qu'il délesta de son emballage avant de la fourrer dans sa bouche tout en observant les alentours.

_**« Il semblerait qu'il se trouve dans mon bureau, bien caché. Dépêchez-vous, il pourrait fondre ! »**_. La coquine. Elle avait tout préparé depuis le début, c'était certain ! Plus vite que jamais, il effectua les quelques mètres qui le séparait du bureau de sa patronne, et poussa la porte afin de s'y engouffrer aussitôt.

Il la retrouva assise derrière son bureau de chêne, confortablement installée dans son fauteuil de ministre. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle lui adressa un sublime sourire, et pouffa de rire lorsqu'il se mit en quête du mammifère en chocolat au lait. Finalement, il le trouva sur les genoux de Cuddy, et s'en saisit avant de placer ses mains de part et d'autre des hanches de celle-ci.

**- Vous aviez prévu ça depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ? **Fit-il, sans détacher un seul instant ses yeux des siens.

Elle replaça l'une de ses boucles ébènes derrière son oreille, sa langue glissant sur ses lèvres pour venir les humecter, dans un geste tout bonnement sexy et envoutant.

**- J'ai tout de suite remarqué au magasin à quel point il vous plaisait**, expliqua-t-elle de sa voix rauque mais tellement excitante. **Alors je me suis dis qu'il s'agirait d'un parfait cadeau pour vous remerciez de votre aide.**

Il s'installa sur le rebord du bureau après avoir balayé de là quelques papiers, puis effeuilla en partie le Lapin Or pour ensuite en casser un morceau qu'il croqua. Elle le regarda faire avec convoitise, il ne manqua pas de s'en apercevoir. Alors il rompit un nouveau bout, mit la moitié dans sa bouche, et se pencha vers elle afin qu'elle puisse s'en saisir avec aise.

Elle ne se fit aucunement prier, et ses lèvres se posèrent contre les siennes. Leurs dents s'entrouvrirent, leurs langues vinrent se chercher, le délicat chocolat se mêlant à leurs salives. Elle s'accrocha à son cou, il enveloppa ses bras musclés autour de sa taille. Elle sourit contre sa bouche, et se leva, afin de se placer entre les jambes du médecin, qui raffermit sa prise autour d'elle.

Ils ne séparèrent leurs bouches qu'une fois à bout de souffle, et aussitôt leurs regards s'accrochèrent, leurs iris étincelant de désir mutuel. Le Diagnosticien attrapa la main de la jeune femme, ses doigts s'unissant à la perfection avec les siens. Elle baissa les yeux un instant, et releva la tête plus radieuse que jamais. Il se saisit à nouveau du Lapin Or, fractionna un nouveau morceau, et le partagea avec elle. Elle prit place à ses côtés, et se risqua à poser sa tête sur son épaule, un large sourire aux lèvres.

**- Je savais bien que depuis le début, vous aviez une idée en tête**, souffla-t-il à son oreille, profitant de l'instant pour chatouiller sa peau avec sa barbe de trois jours.  
**- Si je vous écoutais, j'aurais constamment une idée derrière la tête**, rit-elle en le fixant.  
**- Parce que c'est vrai, vous désirez constamment mon corps d'Apollon ! **Assura-t-il.

Elle roula des yeux, ses jambes balançant dans le vide. Le chocolat diminua bien vite, et sans même qu'ils n'aient le temps d'épeler le mot '_proctologue_', il n'y en avait plus une miette.

**- Il doit rester quelques œufs de Pâques chez moi, que je réservais à mes jeunes voisins au cas où... **Sous-entendit-elle. **Vous voulez venir à la maison ?**

Il tourna la tête vers lui, prétextant la surprise face à sa proposition. Mais sa bouche plaquée contre la sienne fut telle une réponse et d'un même mouvement, ils se remirent debout et attrapèrent leurs affaires. Ils marchèrent côte à côté à travers le hall afin de rejoindre le parking, profitant de l'effervescence actuelle de l'hôpital pour disparaître sans attirer l'attention.

Une fois devant la Lexus de la Doyenne, ils s'installèrent à l'intérieur, direction sa villa.

**- Je devrais obtenir une médaille pour être parvenus à faire sortir plus tôt la Reine de son Royaume ! **Se vanta-t-il alors que sa main englobait le genou de celle-ci.

Elle s'humecta la lèvre inférieure et mit son clignotant avant de s'engager dans une des grandes rues de la ville. Un simple clin d'oeil à son intention et il savait que sa remarque l'amusait. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver devant la maison de Lisa, et elle gara le véhicule dans l'allée. Elle coupa le moteur, ouvrit la portière et ensemble, ils rejoignirent l'intérieur de l'habitation.

A peine avait-il mis un pied dans l'entrée, qu'elle claqua la porte derrière lui, le plaquant contre la surface boisée. Il sourit contre ses lèvres, ses mains rejoignant aussitôt le bas des reins de son amante, tandis qu'elle l'embrassait passionnément. Mais très vite, il inversa la tendance, plaçant la Demoiselle entre le mur et lui. Elle gémit lorsqu'il entama une série de baisers le long de sa jugulaire, l'invitant à poursuivre de la sorte.

**- Chambre ? **Proposa-t-elle tandis qu'il caressait le ventre plat de la jeune femme.  
**- Chambre**, répéta-t-il en s'appuyant d'un côté sur sa canne, et maintenant de l'autre sa Patronne contre lui.

Échangeant des baisers enflammés chaque fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, leurs corps l'un contre l'autre et se cognant dans les murs ou les meubles, ils parcoururent tant bien les quelques mètres les séparant de la pièce. Il la poussa sur le lit où elle rebondit en riant gaiement et l'attira à elle. Leurs embrassades reprirent, ils prenaient le temps de redécouvrir la peau de l'autre. Plus de vingt ans, plus de vingt ans qu'ils se retenaient de se sauter dessus constamment. Plus de vingt ans qu'ils luttaient contre eux-même pour ne pas reproduire ce qui avait, en un sens, caractérisé leur 'relation' depuis leur première fois. Plus de vingt ans qu'ils se contrôlaient pour ne pas céder à leurs pulsions. Mais l'instant était venu pour eux de reproduire l'expérience, et ils ne laisseraient aucunement passés leur chance. Non, pas cette fois-ci, pas maintenant. Ils en avaient bien trop envie.

Les touchers se furent plus quémandeurs, mais aussi plus tendres. House s'attarda sur la poitrine de son amante, se rappelant de mémoire à quel point cette zone était érogène. Et bien sûr, il put rapidement constater qu'il avait raison, lorsque les lèvres entrouvertes laissèrent échapper de charmants gémissements. Doucement, il poursuivit son chemin le long du buste de l'Endocrinologue, passant à la contemplation de son bas-ventre. Il embrassa avec délicatesse les contours de son bassin, et plaça ses mains de part et d'autre des hanches de celle-ci, les écartant juste assez pour poursuivre ses attentions sur sa part de féminité.

La torture se faisait de plus en plus prenante pour elle. Il faisait des merveilles avec sa buche certes, elle ne le nierait pas. Mais elle avait envie de plus, elle avait besoin de plus. Elle le voulait en elle, elle voulait se savoir sienne. D'un regard adorable et plein de désir, elle l'invita à remonter, et frotta son pelvis au sien afin d'accentuer l'évidence. Ils se désiraient, les barrières entre eux n'étaient plus de mises et n'avaient plus lieu d'être. Ils n'étaient plus Lisa Cuddy, Doyenne et Administratrice du Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, et son employé le fabuleux et terrible génie Gregory House, mais simplement Lisa et Greg, des amants éperdus l'un de l'autre.

D'un mouvement habile du bassin, il entra en une fois en elle. Afin d'éviter qu'il ne force trop sur sa jambe, elle bascula au dessus de lui, s'installant à califourchon sur son membre. Il retint le fessier de la jeune femme, désireux de pouvoir la conserver au plus près de lui malgré les mouvements de leurs corps. Elle se pencha au dessus de lui, sa poitrine rebondie frottant contre le buste de son partenaire tandis que leurs lèvres continuaient de se sceller autant de fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion.

Après s'être assuré qu'elle s'était bel et bien adaptée à son imposante présence en elle, il lui fit comprendre qu'il désirait accélérer la cadence. Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, tandis qu'elle mouvait son bassin plus rapidement sur lui. Très vite, ils gémirent en cœur, leurs cœurs ayant adopté un rythme effréné alors que leurs poumons semblaient toujours en manque d'oxygène. Elle trembla lorsqu'il cogna à plusieurs reprises ses parois, assénant des coups de butoir en plein sur son point G. Ses muscles se contractèrent autour de lui, et elle se laissa retomber contre lui. Il la serra tout contre lui, luttant pour se retenir. Car après tout, ils n'avaient utilisé aucune protection...

**- Laisse toi aller... **Exigea-t-elle en dévorant de baisers la peau rugueuse de son visage.  
**- Mais... **Souffla-t-il à son oreille. **On a pas...**

Elle le fit taire par un nouveau baiser, redoublant d'intensité dans ses mouvements pour le faire attendre le summum lui aussi.

**- Ce n'est surement pas aujourd'hui que je tomberai enceinte**, promit-elle, **et je suis clean. Je sais que toi aussi, alors où est le problème ?**

Il acquiesça, reconnaissant la part de vrai dans ses propos. Il ne lui en fallut pas davantage pour se laisser enfin aller, et versa sa semence en elle si longuement qu'il lui sembla que jamais cela ne cesserait. Puis, ils se laissèrent retomber sur le matelas, et Lisa vint se blottir dans les bras de son employé, qui referma ses bras autour d'elle, sa tête reposant au beau milieu de ses boucles ébènes.

Il joua avec ses doigts fins, elle admirait sa musculature abdominale saillante. Qui aurait cru qu'il pouvait être aussi musclé à son âge ? Elle se surprit à dessiner de larges arabesques sur son torse, profitant de cette intimité toute nouvelle entre elle. Il n'avait pas même cherché à dissimuler sa cicatrice, preuve pour elle qu'il avait plus confiance en elle qu'en n'importe qui d'autre. Qu'il tenait assez à elle pour ne pas avoir honte de cette balafre qu'il haïssait tant et à l'origine de ses douleurs.

Elle bascula sur le flanc, se nichant davantage contre lui, et ferma les yeux, humant ce parfum viril qu'il dégageait et qui la faisait craquer. Il baisa le sommet de son crâne, balayant quelques mèches brunes qui collaient à son visage angevin. Elle lui répondit par un sourire, et il remonta le drap sur elle, les enveloppant dans le linge blanc.

**- Tu restes dormir cette nuit, hum ? **Fit-elle les paupières closes et ses lèvres frôlant son buste.  
**- Cette nuit, et les suivantes si ma Boss veut bien de moi... **Assura-t-il.  
**- Tant mieux, elle ne souhaite que ça**, rit-elle doucement. **House... Je t'aime...  
- Moi aussi Cuddles, moi aussi... **Souffla-t-il à son oreille avec toute la sincérité dont il était capable.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser pour sceller leur accord, et se laissèrent finalement emporter par le sommeil. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils ne dormirent pas seuls, mais enlacés dans les bras de quelqu'un à qui ils tenaient, quelqu'un qu'ils aimaient. Et ce repos n'avait pas de prix, si ce n'était celui d'un réconfort sans bornes. Ainsi qu'un fort désir que ce souvenir jamais ne s'efface, que cet instant jamais ne s'achève. Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés, plus question de reproduire la même erreur qu'à l'université. Cette chance, ils ne la laisseraient pas passer, ils comptaient bien la conserver. Et qui sait, partager encore des tas de chocolats pour les Pâques à venir...

_The End._


End file.
